


What's In A Name?

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel has to book a room at a motel and is being asked what his last name is, he hesitates because he doesn’t know what to say. Lucky for him, Dean steps in and helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

Sometimes, it were the little things in life that could make a person sad. Little things like booking a room at a motel after a long, exhausting hunt.

Now that Castiel was very much human, he knew he needed to  _sleep_ , just like the Winchester brothers. Whereas before he’d lost his grace he would’ve simply been able to fly off while Sam and Dean were catching up on their four hours, nowadays he could no longer afford himself that kind of luxury.

He needed sleep  _too,_  which meant that he had to book his  _own_  room. Seeing as he had pathetically borrowed some money from Sam, Castiel currently found himself in the middle of a staring contest with the grumpy, middle-aged woman who happened to be the owner of the only motel in the vicinity of the small town where they were working their case.

“I’m here to book a room.” Castiel stated, forcing a smile.

The bored-looking woman rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed as she glared at Castiel from behind her thick glasses.

“Really? Because for a second there I was hoping you were here to come tell me I won the lottery.” She responded, a healthy amount of sarcasm in her tone.

Castiel inwardly winced at her rudeness, but decided to ignore it.

“Yes.” He said bleakly, then pressed his lips together into a thin line.

From the corner of his eye, Castiel saw Dean and Sam entering the small reception area as well, and he acutely squared his shoulders in an attempt to look less small than he felt.

“Single room?” The woman asked briskly.

Castiel gave her a stiff nod, in no mood to act friendly towards someone who didn’t bother to at least appear to be polite. “Yes,  _please_.”

“Alright…” She said, eyes darting to the screen of her computer now.

Castiel waited as the woman’s fingers flew over the keyboard. He could practically  _sense_  how the Winchesters were watching his feeble attempt at booking a room like a normal human being, and his cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. Ironically, the only reason he was even in this awkward situation in the first place was because he wanted to  _help_ them, Dean in particular. Because truth be told, Castiel would do  _anything_  for Dean; there was no point in denying that the oldest Winchester was Castiel’s entire world, even though the feeling wasn’t mutual.

“Room twenty-three is free. I’m going to need your  _name._ ” The woman all but barked as she took a key from one of the drawers and placed it on the counter.

“Of course.” Castiel said, looking her straight in the eye. “It’s Castiel.”

The woman’s piercing grey eyes bored into Castiel’s, and she glowered at him. “Castiel  _what_? Who are you,  _Madonna_? I’m going to need a  _last name_.”

“Castiel…” Castiel took a deep breath as he tried to come up with a suitable last name,  _any name._

But his brain was as tired as his body, and he came up blank.

“Castiel?” The woman quipped impatiently.

 Castiel opened his mouth again, even though he wasn’t sure what to say, when suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“ _Winchester_. It’s Castiel Winchester.” Dean’s deep voice said resolutely from beside Castiel, his fingers gently squeezing Castiel’s shoulder. “And make that a  _twin room_.”

Castiel’s heart stilled for a moment. The woman suspiciously narrowed her eyes at the both of them, then shrugged and started typing. Castiel briefly glanced at Dean, thankful but confused.

“Only if you  _want to_ , Cas.” Dean elaborated quietly. “I mean, if we share a room we can spend some time together, talk… Do the stuff that we usually don’t have the time for.”

And oh, did Castiel  _want_   _to_. He smiled at Dean, no intentions of saying no. Castiel could swear that Dean’s green eyes turned a shade brighter at Castiel’s approval…

~

It  turned out to be a long night. No actual sleeping took place.

At first there’d been talking, then there had been some confessions from Dean’s side that Castiel had never seen coming, and by the time that a new day was dawning… They were sharing one of the slightly-too-small beds, cuddled up together.

“I’m truly tired now, Dean.” Castiel mumbled, burying his face against Dean’s shoulder, his eyelids drooping as the sun was beginning to rise.

Dean laughed softly. “I know, me too. Go to sleep,  _baby_. We can catch a few hours… The hunt can  _wait._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
